versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
SCP-049
SCP-049, also known as the Plague Doctor is one of the many supernatural creatures registered by the SCP Foundation. Its appearance matches that of a medieval plague doctor, including a beak-shaped mask that covers its face. SCP-049 is not actually wearing clothes, as what is actually covering it seems to have grown out of its body. Background Originally, SCP-049 was discovered once the SCP Foundation responded to a series of reported disappearances in the French town of Montauban. After destroying several zombie-like monsters, later named SCP-049-2, the Foundation detained 049, who willingly entered its custody. SCP-049's main motivation seems to be ridding the world of what it calls 'the Pestilence' or 'the Great Dying'. What it refers to is unknown, although it's possible that it means the Black Death. Either way, whenever it suspects that someone is infected with 'the Pestilence', it becomes irritable or even sometimes aggressive, seeking to kill the individual in question with its deadly touch. At some point in the past, it seemed to have been 'friends' with SCP-035. Stats Attack Potency: Street level Speed: Normal Human (Has ever only been seen calmly walking.) Durability: Street level (Survived the activation of a shock collar and being shot twice.) Hax: Biological Manipulation (SCP-049's touch instantly ceases all biological functions within the victim.), Ressurection (By operating on a deceased body, 049 can bring them back to life in the form of the zombie-like SCP-049-2.), Self-Sustenance (Does not need to eat or sleep.), Regeneration (Minor), Reliant and Natural Immortality (Implied to have been given eternal life by the Brothers of Death. Apparently came back after being killed by SCP-049-J, although the canonicity of said event is questionable.), possibly Death Manipulation '''(His Lethal Touch was given to him by the Brothers Death, which are the personifications of Death.), '''Resistance to Time and Space Manipulation (Was perfectly fine in the Hall of Mercurial Virtue, which treats the rules of time and space as "mere suggestion, not law".) Intelligence: Genius (SCP-049 can speak multiple languages, including Spanish English and medieval French, although it prefers the latter two. Additionally, it is an expert surgeon and its operations are capable of bringing people back from the dead, although as mindless servants. It can operate on humans as well as on animals. Can perform brain surgery on himself with no mirror. While falling from the Moon to the Earth, began pulling pieces of a Shenzhou 5 re-entry vehicle from its bag and presumably built it before it hit the ground. Remembered all of his procedures after a decade with no patients to operate on. Canon) Stamina: Extremely High (Does not require food or rest. Has operated on test subjects for days at a time.) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Pain Immunity:' Hides his tools within his bones and spots such as his liver cavity, pulling them out without even flinching. Has removed his eyeball and put it right back in with no ill effects. Apparently used to have a 'fallback brain' that he would use when his normal one is damaged - has also, in one way or another, modified the organ. Has several times operated on his own brain, removing bits and pieces of it as he wished (for example, he once removed the part of his brain that made him enjoy yellow). Removed bullets from his body. (Extended Canon) *'Superhuman Senses:' Possesses 16 spectral receptors in his eyes which, in an extreme simplification, allow him to perceive more colors than an ordinary human. (Extended Canon) *'Killing Touch:' SCP-049's touch is lethal, as all of the victim's biological functions stop working upon contact. How this is done is still unknown, although certain means of protection (such as SCP-714) have shown to prevent the victim's death. However, 049 seems to be able to control when this ability would become active, as it physically touched several beings in the past without ill effects on the victims. Additionally, direct skin contact is needed. *'Resurrection:' Upon operating on a deceased victim, 049 creates an entity known as SCP-049-2. These creatures can be compared to zombies, as they do not think for themselves and only possess basic motor functions. Despite this, 049 claims that these objects are 'cured'. When encountering another human, SCP-049-2 will become aggressive and attack them. After having killed its victim, 049-2 will return to a near braindead state. In the past, 049 had made 049-2 subjects which possessed more limbs than normal - for example, five arms. (Extended Canon) Equipment *'Surgery Bag:' SCP-049's bag is where it keeps the tools used to operate on its victims. It seems that the space within the actual bag is larger than it seems, as 049 was seen pulling out objects larger than the bag itself from it. Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength *Can restrain adult humans, including trained Foundation Agents. *Destroyed his desk in anger. *''In a struggle with SCP-049-J, crushed a janitor's bones on accident. (Extended Canon)'' Speed/Reactions *Can keep up with and catch Class-D Personnel. Durability/Endurance *Capable of surviving multiple gunshots. Skill/Intelligence *Recovered his memory from the Anguished Lord.'' (Extended Canon)'' *Has created multiple instances of SCP-049-2. *Killed Dr. Hamm, one of the SCP Foundation's researchers. *Escaped the SCP Foundation's custody and avoided recontainment for a year. *Resurrected Leslie - an instance of SCP-3774, which were genetically-enhanced mosquitos. '' (Extended Canon)'' **Later, he assisted Leslie in finding her husband. (Extended Canon) **Killed Agent Johnson and Agent Rey. (Extended Canon) *His skill ultimately made the SCP Foundation's Committee allow him to function as a surgical consult in the Medical Ward. *Gave birth to SCP-049-J.'' (Extended Canon)'' *"Cured" a town of victims infected by SCP-008 and SCP-217 by using a fighting style composed of a syringe and a scalpel.'' (Extended Canon)'' Weaknesses *'Lavender' (L. multifida) appears to have a calming effect on SCP-049. *Seems to feel genuine remorse after killing victims that ultimately don't help him progress his 'cure'. Notable Wins: *None Notable Losses: *None Inconclusive Matches: *None Debates in Progress: *Vs. Fiddlesticks - Fiddlesticks' Profile Category:Characters Category:Street Level Category:Genderless Characters Category:Human Speed Category:SCP Foundation Category:Monsters Category:Death Manipulators